


fingerprints

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Dick and Kory get "lost" on their way back to the motel.





	fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> Part 24 of the late, late Kinktober month. 
> 
> Prompt "Leather". These two just stole my heart!
> 
> No real spoilers to be found here. Just unapologetic smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The engine revved, rumbling through the Porsche as if coming alive.

They’d gone far enough away from the nearest town that Dick felt comfortable flying past the speed limit. He felt Kory’s eyes on the side of his face, a smile spreading across as his foot pressed down further on the gas and they were barreling towards eighty miles an hour now. On the interstate, a stretch of road ahead of him, he felt the thrill of driving simply for the hell of it.

Most of it due the long legs stretched out beside him. Barefoot and in a short purple jumper, Kory painted a beautiful picture sitting beside him. Her feet were crossed on the dash, her hair a wild mane pressed against the headrest as she watched the scenery fly past, sunglasses in place. A bright white grin and a soft laugh as the speedometer climbed higher by the second.

She turned towards him, pushing her glasses up into her hair. Her eyes alit with the thrill, full lips spreading in a smile before she leaned in and kissed him. She tasted of cherry cola, a tartness from the sour candy she’d stolen from Gar. Fire coursed through Dick’s blood, a little dazed as he pulled back and his eyes cut to the road, his heart beating fast in his chest.

Kory’s hand rested on his thigh, the creak of the leather sounding as it trailed up higher and higher. Dick’s stomach tightened in anticipation, looking to Kory to gauge where this was going. Her hand now rested on his groin, rubbing slowly, teasingly. His cock started to harden in response as her hand grew more insistent. Leaning in, she nipped and sucked at his throat, his eyes falling closed before they shot open, alert and focusing on the road.

“Kory,” he chided, even as he wanted to push into her hand. “What are you doing?”

Hurtling down the interstate, pedal to the floor and Kory’s hand pulled down his zipper and wrapped firmly around his cock. Dick didn’t know where to look: at the road they were barreling down dangerously fast, at Kory’s hand expertly working his cock, at the miles of smooth, dark brown skin to the right of him. He tried to focus on the road but he was quickly losing control.

Finally, he slowed, pulling off to the side of road. He turned the car off, looking to Kory silently. Her lips were parted, breathing slightly labored as she stared at him. Their mouths crashed together between one breath and the next, Dick’s tongue slipping into her mouth demanding and his hands sliding into her hair. Kory moaned softly, rising up and over the console to rest in his lap. It was a tight fit in such a compact car: he’d consider trading it in for this reason alone.

Her hips rolled smoothly, hand wrapped around Dick’s cock as she swallowed his low groan. Dick’s hands pushed her dress up, gripping her thighs as she rocked against him. He made quick work of her panties, tossing them to the floorboard and dipping his fingers through her wetness. She shivered, breathing growing heavier as he slipped a finger inside. The leather creaked beneath them, Kory’s hands on the headrest as he pumped it inside, adding another and earning a soft moan.

He worked her quickly, curving his fingers just to watch her head fall back in pleasure. She moved like a wave, body rolling fluidly as his thumb circled her clit. There was something addictive about the plea in his name when it spilled from her lips. He’d heard it once and he’d spend the rest of his life trying to hear it again. Finally, she rose up and guided him into her.

Dick groaned, head falling back against the headrest as he murmured, “Kory.”

She took him in slowly, soft wet heat engulfing him as the fire within in him coiled and spread quickly outward. His hips bucked, feeling her clamp down around him as he started to ride him. She quickly took over, rising and falling, the pace quickening with every soft pant. She was beautiful like this, brow furrowed in focus, hair falling in waves as she chased her pleasure. She rode him like he was just here for her amusement and it probably should have bothered him but it only made him want more.

He palmed her belly, pushing in deep and upsetting her rhythm. Her eyes popped open in surprise, a delighted smile spreading across her face. They worked in tandem, quickly grasping each other’s rhythm. Dick was close, his cock pulsing with every thrust. Kory came first, crying out as she clamped down around him.

Dick was enraptured, watching as she rolled her hips smoothly, needfully as she rode it out. Dick worked her through it, circling her clit as she shuddered and tightened around him once more. He followed shortly after, burying himself in deep and spilling inside of her. Kory slid her fingers in his hair and kissed him fiercely, taking his tongue. He panted, rocking in lazily as he pumped her full. Kory grinned against his lips, kissing him breathless.

Their hips slowed, panting quietly as Kory’s kisses grew soft and sweet. A car raced past them and Dick’s eyes opened dazedly. The windows were fogged up, the car chillier with the heat off late fall in Michigan. Kory smiled down at him, a spark in her eye.

“If we don’t get going, the kids are going to wonder where we are.”

Dick shook his head, petting her thigh. He could never get enough of touching her, the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Sometimes he wished they could just spend a day wrapped in each other. But they had a job to do and Kory was very distracting.

She pulled off of him and they cleaned up as best they could. Her panties had slid beneath Dick’s seat and they couldn’t reach them. She shrugged and sat down in her seat, as though Dick wouldn’t be even more distracted knowing she was sitting beside him without underwear. How easily he could reach over and slip his fingers back inside.

Cursing, Dick started the car up and waiting for the windows to clear up. “We’ll just say we got lost.”

Kory laughed, stretching her legs up once more. Dick’s mouth went dry, tracing the stretch of smooth dark skin. He pulled onto the road once more, eyes straight ahead as he reached over and touched her thigh.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
